1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a backlight module and a liquid crystal display (LCD) module. More particularly, the invention relates to a backlight module having an integrated tray and an LCD module having an integrated tray.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with continuing maturation of electro-optical technology and semiconductor fabrication, development of flat display devices is booming. Among the flat display devices, LCD devices characterized by low voltage operation, non-radiation, light weight, and compactness gradually replace conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices and become the mainstream products of the display devices.
In general, the LCD device has an iron front frame structure which covers components of an LCD panel and a backlight module. By contrast, with the specific demand on compactness, LCD devices applied to notebook computers are different from those applied to other LCD devices in terms of mechanical design or optical design. Therefore, the LCD devices applied to the notebook computers have an iron back frame structure.
In such an LCD device, a metallic back frame serves as a plate-shaped holder on which a reflective film, a light guide plate, an optical film set, and the LCD panel are sequentially stacked. These components are then wrapped up by a flexible encapsulating material. However, a number of components are required in the iron back frame structure, and thickness of the products having the iron back frame structure cannot be reduced in an effective manner. Thus, manufacturing costs and difficulty in assembly are increased.